


You don't sound sorry

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: Really, he didn’t know he’d even last till midnight this year. The UK might just have to cross over into the new year without him. Besides, he could kiss Phil any day of the year, so it wouldn’t hurt to miss one New Year’s kiss.





	You don't sound sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first line is a prompt taken from tumblr.

“Do we have to kiss at midnight?”

Instead of answering, Dan coughed then blew his nose loudly. “What are you talking about?” he asked finally, voice hoarse.

Phil looked at Dan lying down on the sofa with something of pity in his eyes. Dan had woken up sick yesterday. He couldn’t stop sniffling, had gone through piles upon piles of tissues already, and his throat hurt a little more with every word he spoke and every cough he coughed.

“I don’t want to get sick,” Phil said.

Dan groaned. He pulled his comforter up to his nose. “No, we don’t have to kiss at midnight,” he said, voice muffled by the covers. His nose was stuffed and he was starting to get a headache. Really, he didn’t know he’d even last till midnight this year. The UK might just have to cross over into the new year without him. Besides, he could kiss Phil any day of the year, so it wouldn’t hurt to miss one New Year’s kiss.

A couple of minutes passed in silence.

“Are you still up?” Phil asked.

Dan only groaned again.

The other chuckled. “I’m really sorry you’re sick.”

“You don’t sound sorry,” Dan mumbled. He twisted around on the sofa, now facing the pillows as he settled back in. He kicked Phil’s hip in the process, smirking when he yelped. Phil pinched his foot, but barely hard enough for Dan to feel it.

“I’m getting something to drink. Do you need anything?”

Dan shook his head, burying himself deeper into the pillow. He knew he still had a half glass of water sitting on the coffee table, but he really couldn’t be bothered to sit up long enough to drink from it. He sighed again, pressing his fingers to his forehead in a vain attempt to ward off the headache. Phil returned, and Dan guessed he’d picked up his laptop because the TV remained switched off.

He’d told Phil to go out and celebrate New Year’s Eve with friends like they’d planned, but when it became clear Dan wouldn’t be able to leave the apartment, Phil hadn’t thought twice about canceling for the both of.

“Someone has to take care of you,” he’d said.

“I can take care of myself. It’s just a cold.”

“You’re not spending New Year’s Eve alone.”

That had been final. Dan hadn’t continued to try and talk him out of it. They’d stayed in, Dan on the sofa all day and Phil right by his side, watching a couple of movies and playing video games. When his cold caught up with him, Dan had laid back and watched Phil play instead.

“What time is it?” Dan asked.

“Ten. Why?”

Dan adjusted his pillow to be more comfortable.

“Going to take a nap?” Phil rested his hand on Dan’s ankle, rubbing circles through the blanket.

“Uhuh.”

“Want me to wake you up before midnight?”

“Sure.”

It couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes for Dan to fall into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he was disoriented. The lights were turned off, and for the longest moment he couldn’t remember why he’d fallen asleep on the sofa. Then he reached for the box of tissues to blow his nose and felt the dim remains of a headache. _Right_. He finally sat up for the first time in hours. He was all alone in the lounge. There was an aspirin lying next to his glass of water that he swallowed quickly. Careful not to get dizzy, Dan stood up slowly, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He made his way over to the window, looking out onto lit up London.

“I was about to wake you up.” Phil walked up behind Dan, leaned his chin on Dan’s shoulder and put his arms around his waist. “Feeling better?”

Dan sniffed again. “Barely.”

They stood watching the view like that for a moment longer, Dan resting his back against Phil’s chest. Phil held out his phone, showing that it was just two minutes to midnight.

“I changed my mind,” Phil said then.

“What about?”

“I do want my New Year’s kiss. I’ll even risk getting sick for it.”

Dan laughed despite the sharp pain it sent through his head. “Phil, I can hardly keep my head upright. Who says I even want to kiss you right now?”

Phil nuzzled up against Dan’s cheek. “I think you do.”

“I don’t.”

“Do too.”

Outside, people started shouting. They could just about make out the countdown.

“Five, four,” Phil muttered.

As they reached ‘one’, Dan turned his head, capturing Phil’s lips.

To then promptly pull back and launch into a coughing fit. He pressed both hands to his head, groaning. “Owww.”

Laughing, Phil wrapped both his arms around Dan again. “I’m so sorry,” he said through a chuckle.

Dan rested his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “You still don’t sound sorry,” he muttered, breath ghosting over Phil’s skin.

Threading his fingers through Dan’s hair, Phil said, “I promise I am.” A second later he nudged Dan to look up, then nodded at the window.

Outside fireworks had started to light up the sky in their colourful display, each one underscored by a loud bang.

“Not helping,” Dan mumbled, glaring down at the other.

Phil took his hand and started leading Dan through the apartment. “Let’s just get you to bed. We’ll check out everyone’s Instagram and whatnot tomorrow to see what we missed.”

“Hey, Phil?”

“Yes?”

Dan stopped him, cupped his cheek and kissed him proper. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
